My Decision
by TwilightLovarr
Summary: Rosalie has a chance to be human again, but she has to give up on her family and on Emmett. Will she do it? One-shot


**Rosalie has a change to be human again, but she has to give up on her family and on _Emmett_, what would she do?  
I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**I hope you like it!  
**

* * *

'I'm Sarah,' Sarah held out her hand so Carlisle could shake it.

'Carlisle,' he said while they shook hands. 'This is my family,' he pointed at us. 'Esme, my wife,' Esme smiled at her. 'Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Renesmee and Jacob,' I looked at the mutt. Yes he was family. No, I didn't like him. He was a mutt. But he was married to my niece and he made her happy, and who makes Nessie happy is a friend of mine. I took Emmett's hand when he called my name and I looked up at him before I looked back at Sarah. The woman who interrupted our baseball game. Can we never have a normal game without somebody interrupting it?

'I'm send by the volturi,' Sarah explained. I froze, Emmett felt my fear and wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me with him.

'May I ask why?' Carlisle asked politely. Yes, that was Carlisle. Always politely and always caring about our family. I loved him, he was a father I never had. He was a good man.

'I have a gift,' Sarah started. 'In each coven someone is selected to be human again,' I gasped. 'Yes,' Sarah answered Carlisle's unanswered question. 'I can give _one_ person the chance to be human again. The volturi chose the person in this coven. The choice is based on your memories and experiences,' she suddenly looked me straight in the eye. 'Rosalie, Aro chose you,' my eyes widened. I wanted to say something but nothing came out. 'Of course there are conditions,' Sarah continued.

'Wait, wait, wait,' Carlisle held out his palms. 'I don't understand, the volturi send you to chose in each coven someone to be human again,' Sarah nodded. 'But is this the first time you did this?' I couldn't listen anymore. I can be _human_ again. I can have the child I never had. I can do the same thing Edward and Bella did. Emmett and I can have the child we never had, and after that he would change me into a vampire again and I would have my happily ever after, with my family and my baby child.

'No,' Sarah answered. 'I already did it a few times. And it went well,' she smiled. 'Aro knew from Rosalie's thoughts that she was the one who longed for a baby. She always wanted to be human so she could have her little baby, so Aro choose her.'

Emmett tightened his grip on me.

'What are the conditions?' Esme asked curious.

'She has to give up on her family.' Sarah replied quietly.

I gasped in shock. My baby memory with Emmett was suddenly gone. Emmett growled and the rest froze.

'I already see that you have a mate,' she peeked at Emmett's arm that was still wrapped around my waist. 'You have to give up on your family and you're not aloud to see them ever again. And if you ever tell someone about vampires the volturi will know and they will kill you,' Sarah snorted than she smiled warmly at me. 'But you can have the child you've always dreamed off.'

I didn't know what to say. 'Till when do I have the time to think about this?' I asked cautiously. Of course I couldn't make my decision in three seconds. This decision will determine my future. And there will never be a way back. I still couldn't believe what I had heard. Maybe I could just meet Emmett in secret, have a child with him, and then he can turn me back into vampire. We can do everything in secret, the volturi would never now!

Sarah sighed. 'I can't stay long. After your transformation to human I have to go to the other covens. The transformation is just one day, but it would hurt, a lot,' she swallowed. 'I think it's even more painful than the transformation from human to vampire,' I shivered. 'But you just have one chance.'

'What do you mean?' Carlisle asked.

'Your body is now accustomed to the poison. If you're human again you would be immune to the poison. In other words, if a vampire bites you then the poison isn't going to do anything anymore. You can never be a vampire again,' my jaw drop open. I could never have my child with Emmett... I would die giving birth to the baby and nobody could do anything about it. 'Tomorrow I have to leave,' Sarah sighed. 'You have two hours for your decision, I know it isn't long, but if you don't make your decision fast than we won't make it,' Sarah looked at me with a sad smile, dancing around her lips.

'Is it dangerous? I mean, is there any chance that there could be something wrong?' Carlisle asked Sarah.

Sarah shook her head. 'It's like a transformation from human to vampire, nothing can happen what would be dangerous for Rosalie.'

'What if she doesn't want it now, but change her mind after a year. Can you come back and do it?' Bella spoke this time. I could feel her shield hovering over us.

Sarah bit her lip. 'My gift is very complicated and I'm sure that I'm the only one who have this gift. My point is, no. She can't. It's now or never. It's very complicated, and I don't understand why it can't. I tried it a few centuries ago. There was a vampire woman who didn't wanted to leave her family. The volturi chose her, her name was Catherine. She loved her family but she didn't wanted to leave them. After a few decades she regret her decision and she decided to search for me. It took her a few months to find me. After she told me that she had changed her mind I tried to change her but nothing happened. I thought it was me, I thought that I lost my gift. That something was wrong with _me_. But after a few decades I started to understand my gift more,' Sarah sighed. 'Catherine was eighty when I came to her. When she regret her decision she was older than a century. You can't go back to your human body when you're older than a century. You just can't.'

'Rosalie is younger than a century, what if she changes her mind before she is hundredth?' Bella asked.

Sarah shrugged. 'I'm afraid that I don't know the answer of that question,' she said quietly. She looked at me. 'Did you make your decision?'

'No, not yet,' I said softly. I looked at my family, they wore all the same expression on their faces. Worry, fear, sadness, and for some reason anger. I looked at Emmett's face and his face hurt me the most. His eyes were filled with sadness and worry. Could I leave him? I brushed my fingers through my hair. 'I have to think,' my voice sounded desperate. I turned around and ran to the forest. I had to think alone, this was _my_ decision. I knew I had less than two hours. I stopped at a river and sat on the ground. My knees were raised to my chin and I wrapped my arms around my legs. I looked at the water who flowed past.

I couldn't believe it. Human... motherhood... baby... It was so real, so close. My baby was so close that I could almost taste it - figuratively. This was something where I dreamed off, holding my little baby in my arms. Violet eyes who looked up at me and blond curls dancing around his face. My baby would smile to me and I would feel happiness in me. I would see how my baby would walk for the first time... How my baby would speak for the first time... How my baby would go to school for the first time... How my baby would grow up to an adult... How my baby would marry someone... How I would hold my grandchild for the first time... It seemed a miracle, a true miracle. It would be _mine_. I would be a mother. I could see my baby in my thoughts, girl or boy, he or she was beautiful.

But then my family, my Emmett. I would never see my siblings or parents again. I would never go shopping with Alice again... I would never play chess with Jasper again... I would never play the piano with Edward again... I would never play Bella Barbie on Bella again... I would never feel the warmth of Esme again... I would never see Carlisle again, the man who saved me in the first place... I would never fight with Jacob again... I would never see my little niece again... I bit my lip at the last one. Emmett. I would never feel his arms around me, I would never hear his beautiful voice, I would never have someone by my side who loved me more than anything else and vice versa. Emmett was my Angel, my savor. _He_ was my soul mate and _he_ was the one who healed my wounds. _He_ understood me and_ he_ was always there for me. Could I give up on him so easily? I didn't know the answer on that question. I knew I would hurt my family if I would choose to be human again and I didn't want to cause them hurt.

I placed my head in my hands. What should I do? How could I choose between my loving family and husband and my future child? Who was going to be the father of my child? Could I ever find someone who is as loving and as amazing as Emmett? After all Emmett was my soul mate. If I would choose for my baby than everything would be gone. My memories, my family, everything. But if I would choose for my family than I would never have the baby where I dreamed off. Never.

I stood up and looked at my watch. Still an half hour to go. I sighed, time was nothing if you have forever. It flew by and it did not matter what time it was. I looked at the sky. Human or vampire? Vampire or human? I didn't know the answer. Family or my baby? I gasped when I realized that it could be true. I could have my child... I could be mother... But no Emmett by my side. I bit my bottom lip. Emmett was always there for me. Could I live without having him by my side? I loved him more than the world itself. But then my child... Emmett or baby? This was the hardest decision I ever had to make.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I shrieked and turned around. I sighed in relief when I saw Sarah in front of me. Her brown hair hung around her face. Of course she was beautiful because she was vampire, but I hadn't realized before that her eyes were red. Bloody red. She survived on human blood. Of course she did, she lived with the volturi.

'I'm sorry, did I scare you?' Sarah asked carefully. 'You didn't had long time anymore for your decision and I thought I wo...'

'I made my decision,' I whispered.

I was walking to my house, where my family was. Yes, I made my decision. I made my decision based on _my_ feelings. This was _my_ future. I was sure that my decision was better for me. I didn't want to hurt myself again. I couldn't do that to myself. I was going to tell my family what I felt.

I walked into the house and saw everyone in the living room. I couldn't help but think about the baby. My baby. I saw Carlisle and Esme on the couch. Carlisle's arms were around her while Esme was dry sobbing, lightly. Renesmee was on Jacob's lap, her face was buried in his chest. Jacob stroked her bronze curls with a sad expression on his face. Bella's hands were covering her face and Edward was stroking her back, his eyes close. Alice and Jasper were in each other arms, both simply staring at nothing. Emmett was the worst to see, he was staring out of the window with his back to us. His face expressionless, his eyes were empty. It was just scared to see. Empty eyes.

'I made my decision based on my feelings,' I started softly. 'You know that I had always dreamed of having a child. My baby in my arms, blue eyes who would stare at me.. blond curls who would dance around his face... It would just be a miracle,' I smiled sadly but my smile disappeared quickly. 'Being human was always something I wanted, from the day Carlisle saved me,' I looked at Carlisle now. 'I'm happy you did that, you gave me a second chance,' he just nodded at me. I looked back at the rest. 'You all knew that being a mother was always a dream for me,' I said. I saw Edward shaking his head. I sighed and smiled. 'Yes, I want to have my baby,' I bit my bottom lip. 'I have bad news,' suddenly Esme, Bella, Renesmee and Alice started to cry out loud. Edward and Jasper shook their head. Carlisle and Jacob didn't look at me and Emmett froze and started with shock at me, horror was written all over his face. I spread my arms. 'Ah guys, come on! I am just saying that I'm afraid that you are going to be stuck with me for the rest of forever!' everyone froze, nobody said a word. Emmett was the first one who broke the silence.

'Y... you mean t.. that you decided... here... vampire,' his jaw drop open when I simply nodded my head with a smile. Suddenly I was off my feet. 'Rosalie, don't you ever dare to scare me like that again!' I was in Emmett's arms and I giggled at his words. He spun me around in circles before he put me down and give me a passionate kiss.

'Rose!' suddenly I was in the arms of my family. Everyone was hugging me and kissing me. I didn't know how long we stood there, but it felt so nice. Suddenly everyone unwrapped his arms around me. Carlisle spoke this time.

'How did you make your decision?'

I smiled. 'I've always wanted to be human, to have my baby. When Sarah told us her gift I felt so happy, I could have my family. Emmett and I could have our baby, it would be the same like with Renesmee. But then Sarah told me about giving up on you and on Emmett,' I shook my head. 'I just couldn't figure a life without you. Yes, I've always wanted a baby, but not if I can't have you. I don't care if I can have a hundredth babies, I want you with them,' I smiled.

'Oh Rose!' Esme hugged me tight. 'I thought I would lose one of my children. Thank you, honey. I love you,' she whispered.

'I love you too,' I chuckled.

'I thought I would lose my favorite sibling!' it was Jasper's turn to hug me. 'My twin,' he whispered in my ear.

'Thanks Jazz, you're my favorite too. You're my twin.' We laughed when we heard "hey's!" and "Why am I not the favorite!"

'Oh, Rose, don't you ever do that to me again! Who else can go shopping with me?' Alice hugged me before turning to Bella. 'No offense Bella, but shopping with you is just boring!' we all laughed.

'Thank you, Rose. I can't imagine the Cullens without you. I can't imagine myself losing my big sister,' Bella hugged me and I swear if I was human I would be crying from all those sweet words. 'And Alice is so annoying at a shopping trip,' Bella whispered in my ear.

'Hey! I heard that!' we laughed at Alice who was now pouting at us.

'Thanks, Bella,' I smiled warmly at my youngest sister. ' Even though we didn't have a good start, you'll always be my little sister. I love you.'

Bella beamed at my words. 'I love you too.'

'Thanks Rosalie,' Edward hugged me. 'Who else can I play the piano with?' he laughed and I joined in.

'Thanks Edward,' he gave me a kiss on my head and I returned the kiss on his cheek.

'Oh Auntie Rose!' Renesmee hugged me tight. 'Don't you ever leave! Promise,' she looked with her chocolate brown eyes with me and I couldn't help but nod.

'I promise,' I promised her.

It was Jacob's turn now. He was standing uncomfortable in front of me. 'Well... uh... Blond... Rosa...'

'Just hug her!' we all laughed when Emmett pushed Jacob to me.

'Well... uh...' Jacob sighed and hugged me. I hugged him back. 'Thank you,' Jacob whispered.

I smiled. 'Thanks Jake,' he looked surprised at me. I held out my hands in a defensive way. 'Don't think too much, you're still _Mutt_ and I'm still _Blondie_,' we all laughed.

'Definitely!' Jacob agreed with me with a smile.

Carlisle hugged me. 'Thank you, I can't lose a daughter,' he gave me a kiss on my forehead. 'You're my first daughter and even though you had your moments, I've never regret changing you.'

'Thanks dad,' he wanted to step back but I stopped him. 'Wait,' he looked surprised at me. 'I never really told you how thankful I am that you changed me, so thank you,' I smiled.

'You don't know how happy you made me with saying that,' Carlisle hugged me again and gave me a new kiss on my cheek this time.

'I don't know what to say,' Emmett smiled at me and his eyes were filled with love.

'Just kiss her!' we all laughed when this time Jacob pushed Emmett to me.

I just giggled and Emmett leaned in to kiss me full on the lips. I wrapped my arms around him. 'I love you, Angel,' Emmett whispered against my lips.

'I love you too,' I gave him a few pecks on the lips before hugging him tightly against me.

I've never regret my decision, my family was too important for me to give up. I loved them with all my heart. Sarah left after I told her my decision and we never saw her again. I didn't care, I was with my family and true love, and that was all what mattered. I would always have them by my side. Emmett and I would be forever together and I loved him with everything I had in me. My family was everything for me.

I realize that you just need two things in your life. Love and family. And I'm happy that I'm blessed with both of them.

**-  
I hope you liked it! **

**Thank you.**


End file.
